


When the Sun Drops

by erinagen



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying Fetish, Cursed, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Gothel is young, I am so sorry, Lesbian Relationships, Rapunzel In Name Only, Rapunzel grew up in the castle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinagen/pseuds/erinagen
Summary: In which Gothel is the same age as Rapunzel, but pissed someone off and got a hex put on her. She travels to Corona to find a cure, but...
Relationships: Gothel/OC, Gothel/Rapunzel (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. First Offense

**Author's Note:**

> A couple things: This is a serious departure from canon Tangled. Rapunzel and Gothel have never met, and since that's the case, Rapunzel only knows how to use her power by crying.

On the golden rays of a painted sun, merry people danced ‘round each other, surging with energy, laughing with happiness, smiling with… _youth_. The music blared, the sun beat down, and the actress didn’t have time for this. Gothel pushed her way through the crowd, her strength waning easily. She leaned heavily on her staff, gasping, and desperate to sit down. After turning a corner into the shade, Gothel pressed her back to the wall and eased herself down with an exhale. 

“Are you okay?” 

Gothel peered up from under her hood. Sun-kissed cheeks. Green eyes full of vigor. Long, golden hair, fixed into a thick braid with flowers spilling out as if they’d grown there. Beauty and youth incarnate. “I’m fine. I just need to rest a little.”

The girl pressed on. “If there’s any help I can offer, ma’am, I’d be glad to offer it!”

Gothel smiled wryly. “Thank you, my dear.” This… this is what she hated about this curse the most. Sure, her rapid aging made her lose her looks. Sure, she was beginning to understand that she was hurtling toward a premature death. But she absolutely could not stand when people treated her like an old woman. Yeah, she looked like one and felt like one, but when she was actually treated like it? She was forced to face that reality. Gothel was good at being a lot of things, but not herself. Especially not this old, weak version of herself. 

“I could help bring you where you need to go! Or, if you want, I can rest here with you and keep you company? Or, er, if you’d rather I leave you alone, I can do that too!”

“Rest here with me, then.” Gothel came to Corona with only one thing in mind, and so far, she had no leads. This was her best bet. 

The girl sat down in front of Gothel, and beamed. 

“...”

“...”

The girl’s smile faltered a bit, and darted her eyes around the alleyway they were sitting in. “Oh! My name is Rapunzel, by the way! I like to paint and read on my downtime. And I do want to try many other things, too! But duty calls.” 

“Duty calls… you are… Princess Rapunzel, then?”

“Ah- oops. Not that it was a secret anyways… Yes. I am pleased to make your acquaintance.” Her features fell from a carefree grin to a dignified smile. It was a different kind of bright, and it made Gothel rethink her first impressions. “So, what’s your name? What do you like to do?” She was back to that goofy, naive look again. 

“I am Gothel. I’m an actress, but I’ve travelled across the seven kingdoms to come to Corona.” Gothel paused. Why was she being honest?

“Ooooh! What for? It must be pretty important! Have you got family here?” 

“No… I’m here for a miracle. A legend.” This was it. If anyone would know if this thing existed and could help her, it’d be the princess of this land. 

“A legend? About the Kingdom of Corona?”

“Not quite. Something within this kingdom. A golden flower that can heal any ailment.” 

The princess’s face puffed up for a moment, then erupted as she failed to stifle her laughter. She held her stomach, then wiped her tears. 

“What’s so funny?!”  
“You… your information is a little outdated. Have you rested enough? Can I show you something?” 

Gothel was suddenly aware of the setting sun and the quieting streets. 

Rapunzel stood, not bothering to dust off the hem of her dress, and offered a hand. Gothel took it and rose, heavily relying on the hand to bear her weight while she picked up her staff as she stood. As soon as she could, Gothel released her grip on Rapunzel and relied instead on her staff. They walked back out into the clearing, where only a few vendors and musicians were left, packing up for the day. 

The princess gave them all a cheerful “good evening”, which they returned happily, and she directed her attention to the sun painted on the ground. She skipped from one curling ray to the next, twirling every now and then, while Gothel stood and watched in silence. 

“Do you know why our land is called Corona?”

“No…”

Rapunzel stopped in her tracks, and her braid swung behind her. She looked to the setting sun. “Gratitude.” She held her hand out to the sky, reaching for some home that was impossible to return to. “I shouldn’t be here. My life isn’t my own; it was a gift. So I figure… I ought to live it well.” She giggled. “Why am I even telling you this?”

Gothel creeped into the shadows, trying to conceal the heat pooling in her face and chest. Envy? Admiration? Fucking menopause? Nono, she was past that stage already. “What are you getting at?”

“An apology.” Princess Rapunzel turned away from the sun, towards Gothel, and lowered her head. “I’m sorry. When my mother was going to give birth to me, she fell seriously ill. To save the both of us, the flower was picked, and she drank from an infusion. I know not of the flower’s whereabouts thereafter, or even whether or not it is still intact.”

“Why are you speaking so formally? You’ve wasted my time enough.” Gothel tried to walk away as fast as she could, but unfortunately, that was not very fast. 

“Wait! I’d like to help you. Really. What good am I if I can’t help others in the flower’s stead?” Rapunzel caught up easily, and held to Gothel’s robes like a child. 

She was stunned. She looked down at her wrinkled hand, trying to remember what her hand used to look like, what it _should_ look like. If she had it her way, she would just find the flower and use it to undo her curse. Although Gothel already knew she was selfish and vain, she hadn’t even considered that her intentions in this case were downright immoral. Were they? But… next to Rapunzel, the answer felt clear. And anyways, if there was no flower, then… _any_ help was welcome. “How…” Gothel whispered. “How… can you help me? What can you possibly do?” 

Rapunzel floundered for a moment, then all at once, felt determined, and a little angry. “That’s right… How _can_ I help you? I don’t know what’s wrong! You need to talk to me first, that’ll be a start!” She grabbed Gothel’s hand and pulled her along, forgetting she had an old woman in tow. Said old woman didn’t have the strength to fight it. 

They rounded a corner, and Rapunzel talked with a guard who was waiting there, politely asking for a carriage home. How Rapunzel knew the guard was in that exact spot to watch over her, Gothel did not know. 

The ride to the palace was silent, even though the plan for now was to talk. Gothel was deep in thought, trying to assess her surroundings. It was good that she was on the way to the palace. That was her best bet, and her plan from the start. It was bad that the flower’s whereabouts were unknown. That negated the point in her traveling all this way in the first place. The biggest unknown was… whether or not to trust the girl sitting in front of her. 

_Princess Rapunzel… seems about the same age as me. 18, maybe. Naive, idealistic, way too bright. Stupid dress. What is that cheesy color palette? She only seems to have good intentions, so why do I feel so... confused about her?_

_No matter. I’ll just use her to my benefit._

Having come to a passable conclusion, Gothel spent the rest of the ride taking in the sights. They had risen in altitude considerably while approaching the castle, and the view was amazing. Even Gothel couldn’t help but widen her eyes in wonder to drink it all in. The seas glittered in the moonlight, and the lights in the houses died out as the kingdom went to sleep. 

“You should see the view on my birthday!” Rapunzel exclaimed, then covered her mouth immediately. “Sorry if that sounded conceited. It’s just… to remember the flower, we light a million paper lanterns and set them afloat. I’m doing the sight no justice. You’ll see, one day,” she promised fondly. She’d been awfully quiet until now, but that’s because she’d been searching for a conclusion of her own. 

Rapunzel recalled the woman blushing in the shade. _Youthful._

_///_

Rapunzel knocked, and opened the doors of the foyer. “Mom! Dad! I’m home! I have a guest.” 

The King and Queen turned from where they were looking through a window and speaking, and smiled. “Oh?” The Queen looked to one of the servants on standby. “Have them prepare another seat at the dining table.” The servant bowed out, and the Queen fixed her gaze on Gothel. “Welcome! We’ll be happy to help you in any way that we can.” 

Her smile was warm, and genuine, but Gothel felt strange that the Queen already knew she’d be helping her. Regardless, Gothel bowed deeply and theatrically. “I am Gothel. It is an honor to be your guest.”

The three royals were silent for a moment, in shock that the woman hunched over with age had momentarily surpassed the weight on her spine to introduce herself with such poise. 

“Well, to dinner?” The Queen began walking out of the room. 

“I- had uh- planned on discussing things with Gothel about her ailment as soon as possible, and-”

“Nonsense! We can all discuss over a meal. I’d like to help as much as I can, too.”

Rapunzel made a face, then shrugged at Gothel, obviously having digressed. That flower _did_ save both Rapunzel and the Queen, and if the Queen was any similar to her daughter, then it was fair for her to share that need to help others. 

///

The food was extravagant. More than Gothel had ever seen in her life. The conversation was awkward. More than Gothel had ever experienced in her life. 

“So, what exactly is ailing you, Gothel?” 

“That’s the problem, I don’t know. All I know is that all of a sudden, I’m lacking in stamina, lacking in strength, I’ve got this hunch… the whole nine.” 

The royals looked at each other awkwardly. Wasn’t she just old? 

Gothel chewed on her steak nonchalantly. She’d decided she was going to trust the princess, but she hadn’t decided to trust the king and queen. There was no need to lie, either. By all means, this was the truth, and it would work for now. Playing the fool at opportune moments does not make one a fool. 

“We can have our physician look at you! He’s the best around.” Rapunzel shoved vegetables into her mouth, as her parents nodded at the notion. 

“I would be forever grateful,” Gothel lied. Doctors couldn’t do anything. Obviously, she’d tried that already. They would always tell her that she seemed...

///

"... to be a perfectly healthy, aged woman. I’m sorry that you just can’t function the way you used to, but woe is man, that’s the way it is.” The physician crossed his leg over his knee, and fished around in his breast pocket. “Lolly?” 

With an unamused face, Gothel took the lollipop, then erupted into laughter. “Ahaha! I’m such a fool! I came all this way just to be told I’ve gotten old!” She feigned tears and abdominal pain as though it really were a good joke. 

“Ha… ha…? Ahahaha!” The physician couldn’t tell how to react. “Well, if you’re well enough to travel all the way here on your own at the age of 80, Miss Gothel, I’d say you’re in great shape. I commend you. Well, I’ll be taking my leave.” The door clicked behind him, but it swung open again almost immediately. 

“Well?” Rapunzel almost shouted. Her eyes darted around the room quickly. “Sorry about the room, by the way. I didn’t want to force you up and down any stairs, and this is the only one on the same level as all the facilities…” 

“No, it’s fine. More than fine, really…” The room was large and grand, like everything else in the castle, but there were intricate paintings sweeping every inch of the wall so that there was no negative space. By the way Rapunzel was shamelessly beaming, she’d painted these.

“The physician! What’d he say?” 

“That I’m a perfectly healthy old lady. So really, I just need to get over my age,” Gothel lied. “Since everything is alright, I’ll take my leave in the morning. Thank you for all your help and hospitality.” 

Rapunzel searched for something more in Gothel’s eyes. “I don’t know what’s wrong with you, but please, let me try something before you go.” She got onto the bed and kneeled, and motioned for Gothel to come. “Lay your head on my lap.” 

_What the hell is this…_ Gothel thought, but still obliged. She looked up expectantly. 

“Sorry, I uh, need to cry for this to work, so…” Rapunzel squeezed her eyes shut. After a moment, her jaw quivered, but nothing came out. 

“What the hell is this?” Gothel thought again, but aloud. 

“Sorry. I just can’t seem to…” she closed her eyes again. 

Gothel sighed. She felt like she was about to teach a newbie how to act. “What were you thinking of?”

“Dying puppies.” 

“Huh? You’ve got to do better than that!”

“I don’t have any better than that!” Rapunzel fought back with her eyes still closed. 

“Listen… you’ve got to read the scene. Understand it fully. Figure out why the playwright wants you to cry here. Make those tears your own. And if that doesn’t work, make it personal. But you prissy, bright thing… you’ve probably never experienced anything that’d do the trick. The world is dark, and selfish, and cruel. If it finds even the slightest ray of sunshine, it destroys it. But here you are. That can only mean you’ve been sheltered well.” Gothel stared up at Rapunzel, watching her face contort as she spoke. 

Rapunzel opened her eyes, the dignity and fire from before making a reappearance. “Tell me about it, then. About the dark, and selfish, and cruel world.” 

Gothel blinked, then inhaled, readying herself for a soliloquy. _The truth will do._

“I was born a street rat. Probably the daughter of a whore who realized all too late that she couldn’t raise a child. The result of a loveless night. That’s all I can suspect. I stole my meals, tricked and lied so as to not get caught, snatched a pretty thing or two that caught my eye, just to pawn it off later to try what it’s like to take part in a consensual transaction. Then I turned twelve... Blood, curves, et cetera. I had looks, and I have wits. I could’ve whored myself out, too, Princess. I really considered it.” Gothel took a moment to revel in the face the Princess was making. “But the troupe found me. I became their star, their leading lady. I made honest money, even if it was measly. There were people who cared about me, there was food to eat every night, and eventually, wine to drink. I even had sex. Don’t look at me like that, you prude, it’s the key that’ll answer your questions. She came to every show, always gave me flowers. I thought it was cute. One night, she approached me not just to give me flowers, but to talk. She told me she was a magician’s apprentice. So and so happened, uh, repeatedly, over a few months, and at some point, she asked me if I loved her. She should’ve known me by then. I’m no romantic, and I don’t mince my words. I told her I barely knew her, so how could I possibly-?”

“This just sounds like you’re the one who’s dark, selfish, and cruel.” Rapunzel stared blankly down at Gothel. 

“Smart girl. Just listen for now. She stopped seeing me at my shows, and wouldn’t return my letters. While what I told her _was_ the truth, it’s not like I said I would never love her.” Gothel paused. She didn’t think she’d ever say this out loud. “But she made me want to try. Try to love her. But it didn’t matter anymore,” her breath hitched, and she tried to play it off as an incredulous laugh, “h-hah! It didn’t matter anymore. She cursed me, damned me. That’s no joke when talking about a magician’s apprentice with a broken heart. And, Princess, this happened one month ago. Do you understand? Do you think an 80 year old woman experienced these kinds of things one month ago?” 

Rapunzel was silent, her expression unreadable as she pieced things together.

“One day I was 18; in a week a physician told me I was 30. The next week, I was 50, and now here I am. Frankly, I’m going to die at this rate, but I already died the moment my skin sagged and my hair greyed more than I could compensate for.”

Rapunzel’s chest tightened. She felt like she was being pushed into a corner. 

“Vain, right? Ridiculous, right?!” 

Heat flooded Rapunzel’s face. 

Gothel looked up at her coolly. “... Princess Rapunzel of Corona, I am an 18 year old girl with only looks and wits, with the curse of wanting everything. And now I have nothing.” 

_Cry. I don’t care if it does anything or not. I want to see you cry._

Rapunzel cried. 

///

Really, Rapunzel was almost frustrated at herself for shedding a tear. She didn’t feel like this person deserved to be pitied, or if she’d even want to be pitied. It wasn’t the curse, or the fact that she’d lost her happiness. No… it was the fact that Rapunzel could tell the person resting on her lap was beyond salvation. 

The tear rolled down her cheek, landing like ink on Gothel’s hair; a droplet of anger at the world for molding someone so roughly. The magic of the tear radiated outwards from Gothel’s hair, dying it black, then redefined her features, running time in reverse. Rapunzel held Gothel’s face and examined it. For a while, neither of them moved. “My God,” she whispered. “You’re so beautiful…” 

“I told you, didn’t I? Why are you crying even more now?” A sultry fullness in Gothel’s voice chilled Rapunzel. She suppressed a shudder. _Because maybe I shouldn’t have indulged you._

Invigorated, Gothel sat up, and caught a peak of herself in the mirror. She got up, almost scared to see what she’d find there, but nothing was more scary to her than losing her beauty permanently. She crept towards the mirror, taking a minute or ten to admire the fullness of her cheeks and the tautness of her skin. It was important, she realized, that she thanked Rapunzel. She turned, and Rapunzel was still kneeling on the bed, staring at her hands with a contemplative, contorted look. That look. Gothel couldn’t decide whether she hated or loved it. She climbed over and wrapped her arms around Rapunzel. “Thank you, Princess.” 

“It feels weird when you call me that.” Rapunzel continued reading whatever difficult, invisible book there was in her hands. 

“I’m just taking after the townsfolk.” Gothel began toying with Rapunzel’s hair, undoing the braid. 

“Please, don’t, it’s rather unmanageable when unstyled…” 

Gothel frowned. “I see.” She shifted backwards until her back was rested against the headboard. “It’s my turn to help you. Do you regret doing this for me? Or would you not like to think about it for now?”

“I should just… go to my room and turn in for the night.” 

“Will your maids relieve your mind, or do you intend to brood?”

“Wh-?!” She gave an incredulous look, but Gothel just raised an eyebrow. “Fine.” She unfolded her legs from under her and flopped onto the pillows. “Distract me.” 

Gothel folded her hands on her lap. “Uh… what do you like to read?” 

“That’s a slippery slope.”

“... Do you want to tell me about these paintings?”

“That’s an even more slippery slope.”

“Haha! Stingy. And I spilled my guts to you.”

Curious, Rapunzel looked to Gothel. She actually sounded her age for a moment, but when Rapunzel looked, there was that unfamiliar, half-lidded smile, oozing mature elegance. Rapunzel quickly averted her eyes. “Sorry. I guess I can be selfish at times too.” She looked up again, to the paintings creeping up the wall, and sighed. “Iwanttoleave.”

“What?” There was a little bite in Gothel’s voice. 

“I…” 

“If you’ve got something earth-shattering to say. You ought to say it with conviction.” Gothel was disdainfully examining her chipped nail polish. 

Rapunzel’s face soured. “I want to leave.” 

“Oh. Was that all?” The tension in Gothel’s face loosened. “I’m sorry for keeping you so long. Now that I think about it, your maids are probably worried. Thank you again for everything, Princess. Since my busine-”

Rapunzel propped herself up, looking at Gothel with an insane look in her eye. “That’s not what I mean at all!”

Stunned, Gothel’s mouth hung agape. Though she already had a bit of an idea what the princess actually meant. 

“It’s all been too perfect. And I know I just sound like a whiny, privileged brat, but… my loving parents, my peaceful kingdom, what reason would I have to not follow the life laid out for me?” Rapunzel tugged at the flowers in her hair and plucked a single daffodil out. “I want change.” 

Leaning forward, Gothel gently took the daffodil and spoke lowly into Rapunzel’s ear. “Well, to start, you should wear more daffodils in your hair.” 

Rapunzel hugged her knees. “Be serious. What does that have to do with it?” 

“I am being serious. One daffodil is no good. Especially while wishing for change. You’re asking for misfortune.”

“I don’t understand you at all.” Rapunzel curled into herself further. “It’s just. I will most definitely be engaged to some prince. Maybe I’ll fall in love, maybe I won’t. I will rule fairly. Wisely. Or at least I hope so. And so the sun will bless my kingdom as it has once and forevermore. But there’s more to life. More I can do to actively help others.” She turned her head to look at Gothel, who was caught looking at Rapunzel with something almost like concern. Suddenly scared of those watchful eyes, Rapunzel quickly looked back to her knees. “Surely, right?” 

A hand was suddenly bracing her jaw. Gothel gently guided Rapunzel’s gaze to meet hers. “Did I not just tell you…?” 

Rapunzel could do nothing to hide her trembling. “L…” 

Gothel dropped her voice to barely a whisper. “About the dark… selfish… cruel world…?” 

They stared into each other for an impossibly long moment; Gothel amused, challenging, and Rapunzel horrified, but stubborn. “Let me go.” It came out a shaking breath.

In a few graceless movements, Rapunzel pushed Gothel away with surprising force, leapt out of the bed, and darted toward the door. On her way out, she opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it. 

Without moving from the position that she landed in when Rapunzel pushed her, Gothel closed her eyes. She sank into the plush pillows, satisfied.


	2. Do You Have a Match?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gothel and Rapunzel celebrate Rapunzel's 18th birthday together and watch the lights. Rapunzel's powers may or may not have actually freed Gothel from her curse, but as long as they're together, Rapunzel can keep reversing the effects. 
> 
> *Heavy reminder that Gothel and Rapunzel are the same age, but Gothel has a curse that makes her age rapidly. 
> 
> Also this part is just like how we were hoping that 2020 would hit different (in a good way).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This spans events across a week, so I hope it isn't too shoddy. Anyways, enjoy guys! It's all downhill from here.

When Rapunzel woke up the next morning, she had a feeling Gothel had already left the palace. While her maids tugged and weaved her hair, Rapunzel practically vibrated in her seat, eager to get up and do something. Every now and then, when not wrapped up in her own thoughts, Rapunzel caught a whisper or two between servants. 

“...beautiful woman…” 

“... … early in the morning…” 

“... thief?” 

Rapunzel tossed her head back to look at her maids, their fingers working deftly at her hair. “What’re you guys talking about?” 

The eldest maid shot a sharp look at the younger ones as if Rapunzel wouldn’t notice. “There was a stranger in the palace last night. She was walking around as if she lived here, at four in the morning. Some servants caught glimpses of her. What could she be but a thief, my lady?” 

Turning forward again, Rapunzel blinked and traced her lower lash with the knuckle of her forefinger. “‘What could she be but a thief’, huh…” The night before had left Rapunzel with an uncomfortable, empty feeling, that was true, but… what about it? She took someone who was in need into the castle… and helped them. She wasn’t supposed to use her powers so frivolously, but her intuition told her there was more going on, and she was right. But should she have stepped in this time? Rapunzel shook the idea from her head. Everyone deserves help where it can be given. And that woman would have died. In a week, maybe. 

Another maid chimed in. “My lady, you should be more diligent. We all fear for your safety.” Rapunzel waved her off, as she felt a tug on a shorter strand of her hair, likely brunette, and likely being tucked within the thick braid. “I can fend for myself.”

“Yes, we all know that, but… maybe it’s the security that ought to be reinforced.” 

“Hm. Interesting thought.” _God, please! Anything but!_

The maids finished with her hair, and dressed her swiftly. Rapunzel twirled, then frowned as her eyes landed on the ground. 

“Must I…?”

“Yes, you must wear the slippers. You know you have to wear heels on your upcoming birthday, right?” 

“I’ll just wear them while greeting the people. Then I’ll be off to the docks.” 

/// 

“And after your birthday, Rapunzel, we’d like to send you to the Kingdom Buio with an ambassador in order to acclimate you to the current political atmosphere. I think you’re ready.” 

“Dad- er- my king! I thank you for this opportunity. I look forward to exceeding your expectations.” Rapunzel curtsied and half-skipped her way out of the throne room, hardly concealing her excitement. 

“Rapunzel? Rapunzel wai-! Ah, nevermind.” 

_What should I do tonight, now that court stuff is done… Paint? Walk around? Celebrate?! Celebrate._

As was her habit, especially around this time of year, Rapunzel gallivanted into town to see the people and join in the festivities. She was well aware that, on the surface, the Festival of Lights seemed like a gaudy birthday party for a spoiled princess. But that’s not what it was at all. It was a time to remember and celebrate the act of giving. There was also healing and salvation, but call it what you may, the sun gave the earth a drop of itself, and the flower gave Rapunzel the ability to fulfill an otherwise vacant potentiality. That was precisely the reason why she could not bear the thought of living a benign, orthodox life. The sun gave light unto everyone indiscriminately; it couldn’t hold back if it tried. The same was true for Rapunzel. 

Surprising most of the citizens in the streets, Rapunzel strode straight past the music and the dancing and into a tavern. She waved at the barmaster knowingly, and sat herself at a (seemingly) unoccupied booth. 

“Hmmngh..” a head of curly black hair rose from across the table, then promptly slammed onto it. All at once remembering the strange night, Rapunzel jolted, but didn’t get up. The head tilted, then a hand rose to part the mess of hair. Gray eyes squinted up, and then a lazy laugh came drawling out. 

“Princess Firecracker! Didn’t know you drank.” Gothel straightened up as best as she could and mushed her face around with her hands until she felt it had reached some arbitrary level of presentable. 

“I don’t drink. This place just has the best cake ever.” Rapunzel held herself back from making a comment.

“Cake, huh…?” Gothel rested her cheek on her hand but sagged into it heavily. 

_Be nice, Rapunzel. She’s hungover._ “You should have some.” 

“Mmm.. maybe I should…” Gothel absentmindedly prodded at her own cheeks, then her under eyes, which apparently didn’t meet her standards. She should’ve foreseen it, assuming the maximum amount of sleep she’d gotten was three hours, if she left at four a.m. She folded both arms over the table and rested her chin on her forearms with a harrumph. “You really ought to stop running into me all disheveled while you look like _that_. It’s not fair.”

“What’s that supposed to mean? While I look like _what_?” 

“All perfect. Bright.”

Before Rapunzel had time to react, the barmaster came strolling up. “Princess! What can I get for you? The usual?”

Rapunzel recovered and beamed up at him. “Two, if you could?” 

“Oh, you know this lass?”

“I helped her out yesterday.” 

“And I take it you’re helping her out again right now? You’ve gotta be more careful, Princess. You’re gonna get taken advantage of at that rate.”

Gothel side-eyed him. “Hey.”

“Oh, I don’t mean you, specifically, lass. Princess, have you _heard_ this girl’s stories? Marvelous adventures, I tell you. Even if they were made up! Great company, she is.” 

Gothel made a flourish with her hand with a smug look on her face. It might’ve looked charming if she weren’t hungover. 

Rapunzel put on a polite smile. “She’s told me a story or two.” _Marvelous adventures? That’s a hot take._ The barmaster chuckled and barrelled off to go order them some cake, taking the light atmosphere with him. 

“... The servants and maids say you were a thief in the night. Did you take anything?”

“I was tempted,” Gothel shrugged. “But why bite the hand that fed me? I _was_ trying to tell you that I’m a bad person and that you should stay away, whichsomehowdidnotwork, but that isn’t to say I’m so crass that I would steal your possessions.” 

An employee set down two slices of strawberry cake at the table, and Rapunzel thanked him. She took a bite, trying to discern truth from lie. 

“To be honest,” Gothel continued, “I was shocked at how easily you people let strangers into the palace in the first place.” She picked up her fork and tried a bite. “Oh. Wow.” 

Working on a second bite, Rapunzel grasped around in her head for a reply. Maybe Gothel was too out of it to lie? “Well. I do try to be careful about who I help. For all I knew, you were just a harmless old lady.” 

“Good point, (wow, this is delicious!) but you were wrong. But worry no longer, Princess, I’ll be out of your hair within the day. As soon as I have it in me to get up, even.” 

“Um, well,” Rapunzel fidgeted around, making art out of her leftover frosting with her fork. 

“?” 

“My birthday is at the end of the week.” 

“... Do you want me to wish you a happy birthday before I leave, Princess?” 

“No! I don’t care about that. But I kind of promised that you’d get to see the lights I was talking about. So at least stay in Corona until then.” 

Gothel made a quizzical look and set her fork down. “The lights…?”

“You weren’t listening. Figures.” 

“I was listening, I can assure you. I’m just surprised that it’s so important that even _I_ need to stick around and see it.” 

“Of course it is! You might even have a change of heart.” 

“... I don’t know, Princess. A week is a long time.”

Rapunzel chewed on her lip. She didn’t know why, but it felt like an absolute necessity that this woman see the lights. “Stay in the castle if you have nowhere else. Please.” 

/// 

With all the upcoming events, Rapunzel spent all day rehearsing her address, attending political briefings on relations with Buio, and whatever court duties she had to attend to regularly. In the meantime, Gothel wandered about the kingdom aimlessly. Every day passed like this, and every night, Rapunzel would unfailingly visit the guest room. They’d made a routine out of their conversations, where Gothel would trade adventures, and Rapunzel would trade ambitions. Rapunzel's suspicions of Gothel being a thief had easily waned. If anything, their conversations lead Rapunzel to feel fond of Gothel, even if sometimes, she left shaken and scared. She looked forward to each night regardless. But this was the last. Rapunzel’s birthday was tomorrow. She smoothed her dress, and tapped her knuckles against the door twice. 

“Knock knock.”

“Come in, Princess.” 

Rapunzel walked into Gothel brushing her own hair in front of the mirror. “Gothel, I told you it feels weird when you call me that.”

“What would you have me call you, then? Is Rapunzel not too informal?”

“I don’t know. I don’t think so.” She sat on the bed and watched Gothel groom herself. She patted the bed next to her. “Come on. How was your day?”

Gothel frowned, put her brush down, and set herself on the bed next to Rapunzel. 

“My day was fine, but something’s been bothering me.” 

“Which would be…?” 

“Well, Princess…” Gothel lowered her voice as if anyone was listening. “Do you have any friends?” 

“Huh? Are you making fun of me?” 

“No... Yes.”

“Of course I have friends,” Rapunzel sighed. “There’s the baker, the florist, the seamstress, the-”

“That’s not what I mean. Do you have someone you can talk to? Really confide in? Hang out with?” 

Rapunzel shifted around and let her eyes land on anything but Gothel’s face. 

Gothel leaned over, forcing eye contact. “Well?”

“The only person I’ve ever really done those kinds of things with is… you.”

Gothel leaned back again, reclining lazily onto the stacked pillows. “That won’t do. We can’t be friends, Rapunzel.” 

Rapunzel whipped her head around. “Huh?! Why not?!” Rapunzel’s hand shot up to shut her mouth. _WHY’D I SAY THAT?!_

Gothel’s mouth hung open. _I thought she would say, ‘It’s not like I asked’, or something._ “Er…”

Rapunzel was quick to try and recover. “It’s just! I get to speak freely with you, and you listen. You warn me and advise me against it, but you don’t call me a fool for wanting to explore the world, even if you’re thinking it, and, um…” She searched in Gothel’s face, but couldn’t read it after all. “I like your stories more than I’d like to admit.” 

“Is that all?” Gothel leaned further into Rapunzel’s space, their faces inches apart. 

“And you’re cute, because when something is _really_ bothering you, you hide it by picking on me instead.” She poked Gothel’s forehead and pushed her away. “So? What’s wrong?” 

“Ugh,” Gothel fell back onto the bed and covered her face. She was too smart. “Don’t you want to know why I can’t be your friend?” 

“Whatever. What happened today?”

Gothel glanced up, silently asking Rapunzel to lay down too. When their eyes met again, Gothel pointed to her hairline. “Look. You probably saw just now. I have a grey hair.” 

Rapunzel blanked for an uncomfortable amount of time. Then her face puffed up. 

“You’re gonna-”

Rapunzel doubled over. “HAHAHAHAHAHA!”

“... laugh.” Gothel closed her eyes and rolled onto her back. She spoke through Rapunzel’s cackling and writhing. “I’m being serious. I had a feeling, but that means the curse is still in effect. When you cured me, it just set me back at my rightful age. And I didn’t notice I was aging throughout the week because it wasn’t as bad this time around. But I can’t deny a grey hair.” 

Rapunzel forced her last laughs out, but a smile stayed crooked on her face. “I’m just laughing, because,” Rapunzel brushed a tear from the corner of her eyes with her fingertip, then reached out to poke Gothel’s temple. “You were so worried. And it’s such a simple fix.” 

///

“Wh-” Gothel was stunned, and mildly irritated. It wasn’t a simple fix. If it were, she wouldn’t have had to do this again. She was still cursed, and this was a temporary fix. Her journey wasn’t over yet, and Gothel didn’t even want to think about what would have happened if she left immediately, earlier in the wee- 

The first contact was cold. Of course. The tear had cooled on Rapunzel’s fingertip. Then radiating from that spot, a gentle wave of warmth like stepping out into the late spring. _Ah… I wish I could feel like this forever._ When Rapunzel’s powers had run its course, Gothel almost turned her head to look at what kind of face Rapunzel was making. _No, I need to know. Is it gone?_ She dashed over to the mirror and parted her hair all over. 

It was gone. She looked to her skin. Not much change, but it was there. When she was first cursed, she went from 18 to 30. This time, she wasn’t so sure. It was still happening, but, slower…? Anyways, she couldn’t keep having the Princess do this. Gothel turned slowly to Rapunzel, who was sitting up expectantly on the bed. She watched Rapunzel wipe stray tears from the corner of her eyes while she stifled her laughter. She did it so nonchalantly. Used her powers so willingly for Gothel. _If I don’t find an actual cure, then…_

“What’s wrong? It worked, didn’t it? My tears aren’t broken, are they?” Her voice was light-hearted, but teasing. 

“No. They’re perfect.” Gothel leapt onto the bed, pushing her malicious thoughts to the side, and the pure Rapunzel down in the force of her embrace. “Your tears are perfect.” 

Rapunzel laughed and pushed Gothel off of her. “I get it, I get it. You’re welcome.” 

Gothel massaged out the potential smile lines and sighed. “So? Are you ready for tomorrow?” 

“As I’ll ever be. I’m more excited about my first diplomacy mission. The day after tomorrow, I’ll be on a ship.”

“I’m excited for you, Princess. You get to see the world, just like you wanted.”

“I know. I can’t even imagine what it’ll be like… I mean, I can, because you’ve been telling me, and Papa has been preparing me, but… how will it _feel_?” She reached a hand up to a high part on the wall, to one of her paintings. 

Gothel followed Rapunzel’s gaze. Over the past few nights, Rapunzel had explained what she felt and what she meant in each painting. And then Gothel would stare at them until she fell asleep. But this one, she hadn’t been told about at all. It was Rapunzel, as she was now, or maybe a little more mature, with half of her hair in a massive braided updo, and the rest falling freely to her feet and beyond. She held the sun to the sky in one hand, but the other was at her side, open, but holding nothing. It was nothing like her other paintings, where her hair was always down. It was controlled, specific. Regal, but girlish like the others all the same. “Your hair is weird in that one.” 

Rapunzel’s eyes slid over to look at Gothel, then back up at the painting. She withdrew her hand and clutched it over her heart. “You know? This is the one room with paintings like this. I was scolded as a child, but I kept doing it, so they gave up. It was my nursery before it was a guest room. But then I got a proper bedroom, with proper furniture, proper bedding, a proper balcony, so that I can be a proper princess.” She giggled softly. “I do a great job.” 

Gothel started a bit. She was surprised that Rapunzel herself was aware of that objective truth. Rapunzel genuinely loved her people and did everything in her power for them. Yeah, she did such a fantastic job, it was sickening. “... Tell me about the painting. What is it?” 

“Hm… a compromise? A suppression? My ambition? Or maybe my fear? I don’t know.” Her head lolled over to show Gothel a gentle smile. _Which one do you think it is?_

“Ah,” Gothel’s lips quirked up into an amused smirk. “Looks to me like they’re all the same thing.” Her eyes drank in Rapunzel’s face, then flicked up to the painting. 

As far as Rapunzel could imagine, this was the best possible outcome. She dared not look toward a future where both of her hands were free. She’d been doing that all these years anyway. It was time for reality. A marriage between a bird and its cage. “Haha! All the same thing? What would that even mean?” 

No reply. Gothel fell silent, for a while, save for her slowing breath. 

Rapunzel let her own mind drift off. She wondered if that healing process used up Gothel’s stamina. Or if Gothel had been busy that day, and that’s why she was tired so early. 

“...Hey, Rapunzel,” Gothel had quietly inched closer, looking up at Rapunzel through sleepy lashes. “I can’t tell you what’s right or what’s wrong, just that you wouldn’t last a day out there on your own. So why do you ask me?”

Rapunzel’s smile faltered for a fraction of a second, but Gothel caught it. “I-” The clock struck eight. Rapunzel winced. “I have an early morning tomorrow.” 

Gothel blinked her assent, and felt the bed dip and rise as Rapunzel stood. 

Before opening the door to leave, Rapunzel turned back to look at Gothel’s relaxed figure. “Tomorrow night, meet me at the docks. We’ll watch the lights together, before we both have to leave.”

/// 

Ugh. Gothel always did that. Always went straight to the heart of the matter with no mercy. But it was like Rapunzel was fishing for just that, too. Why did she even ask? It was all Rapunzel’s fault for eliciting that response in the first place, but maybe it was because she’d developed a taste for that cruel bluntness. “Gah!”

“Princess? You seem to be distracted. It’ll be your turn in a moment.”

“Sorry. Thank you.” 

The attendant bowed her head. Just as she said, in a moment, the fanfare began blaring. “Well, then, Princess Rapunzel…” 

She pulled the curtain back, and the light beamed in, momentarily blinding Rapunzel. Even so, she hobbled forth in her heels and steadied herself on the railing. When her senses returned to her, her parents smiled encouragingly at her sides, and a massive crowd roared and cheered below her.

Rapunzel clasped her hands together, brought them to her heart, and gave her people the brightest smile. “Everyone,” she widened her arms as if she were preparing for an embrace, and the crowd hushed. “How blessed I am to be able to see all of your smiling faces today. Thank you for coming to hear me out. 

“Ever since I was small, this kingdom has been a home more bright, more warm, and more full of energy than I could possibly deserve. I thank my mother, for her bravery; my father, for his kindness; the sundrop lily, to which I owe my life; and most of all, I thank you, the people. My ginormous family, it is my only ambition to give unto you the same happiness I have been raised with, tenfold. 

“...But, as of today, I find myself at a threshold. I am a child no longer, and I am remiss to inform you all that I will not be able to go into town as often to see you, as I will surely become busier. However, that’s not to say I will not sneak out anyways.” The king and queen stiffened, and a jovial laugh erupted from the crowd. Rapunzel grinned. “Starting now, I will act in the best interest of Corona abroad, also. And so to thank you for these eighteen years, I entrust to you the solidified thoughts and affections I’ve accumulated all this time for this festival. To put it simply, everyone can enjoy it. My thoughts as I watch the lanterns have solidified into a resolute prayer: that they reach and give hope to even the most defeated, the most wretched, and the most helpless of people. I am proud to finally be able to put this into words, and I am eager to put this into action. My life, my powers, I devote to your happiness; so that this year, and the next, and forevermore, we may dance and sing in the streets, and love each other true.” Rapunzel trembled. The words were coursing through her just like she’d rehearsed, but the emotions of herself and her people shook her composure. She looked to the guard standing at the balcony entrance, and nodded. The guard sent the signal forward. 

“Now let’s look to the future,” Rapunzel proclaimed, as lilies showered the crowd, carried by the gentle wind. “Under this benevolent sun!” 

///

“You’re late.” Gothel leaned against a post at the dock, an unlit lantern at her feet. The fading maroon of her dress bled into the dying sunset. She watched the princess glide toward her. The light, but heavily detailed clothing wisped around her. 

“Sorry. I wanted to greet as many people as I could.” She wore no accessories but a smile. 

“Naturally.” Gothel stepped into the boat that was reserved for them and sat, Rapunzel following her with ease. Gothel thought the lilies strewn about were cliche, but ultimately she was surprised at how tasteful and minimal Rapunzel was with her decorations. 

“Do you have a match?” Rapunzel picked up the lantern and set it on her lap. Gothel had picked out the classic design: a sun with petal-like rays. It was perfect. 

“No. Do I look like I carry matches and smoke a pipe?” Gothel slowly rowed them out a good distance from the docks. 

Rapunzel laughed. “You do! Absolutely.” 

Gothel couldn’t help but laugh, too, as Rapunzel brandished her own dwindling supply of matches, likely handed out to other ill-prepared citizens. 

“You should light it!” Rapunzel thrusted the lantern and match into Gothel’s hands with the excitement of a child. 

“Huh? Wouldn’t it be inappropriate for the Princess to not light a lantern herself?” 

“Oh, that’s a good point.” Rapunzel stilled for a moment, then took out another match. She struck it, and the single flame illuminated their faces in the waning light. They had a few more moments. “Hold out your match.” 

Gothel, although unsure of why, did as told. Rapunzel held her match to Gothel’s, and the two burst into light together. Rapunzel blew hers out. 

“Now. That should be good enough, right? Hurry, hurry! It’s almost time.”

Gothel conceded, and held the lantern as she reached inside and lit it. The paper softly diffused the light. 

“Now, now!” The sun slipped under the horizon, and Rapunzel placed her hands over Gothel’s. She guided the lantern gently into the breeze, and it took off into the empty night sky. 

“What’s so good about this?”

“Just give it a second,” Rapunzel murmured, as she craned her neck to look back at the kingdom. 

Gothel simply stared into Rapunzel’s braid, more intricate than usual, with lilies in an arranged pattern and thin gold threading. Her attention was forced upwards. 

“Oh,” she managed out. The lantern that they’d sent off was a signal to the entire kingdom. And in accordance, a quiet, gentle torrent of lanterns came drifting across the night sky. Gothel felt herself relax for the first time in… ever. But still, she couldn’t help but look away from the lights. She looked instead at the princess, who had turned to her wide-eyed, enchanted, hopeful, naive. Youthful. 

“Isn’t it beautiful?”

Gothel’s expression was contorted completely, eyes fixed on Rapunzel and Rapunzel only. Gothel's face read contempt. Envy. Hatred, or maybe love. _Fear._

"Well??" Rapunzel beamed up at Gothel, waiting for an opinion on the lanterns that she would never receive. 

“Yeah,” Gothel choked. “The most beautiful I’ve ever seen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't smoke  
> Except for when I'm missing you  
> To remember your mouth, how it  
> Tasted true  
> And I don't smoke  
> Except for after I've held you, baby  
> Being with you  
> Makes the flame burn good
> 
> So if you need to be mean  
> Be mean to me  
> I can take it and put it inside of me  
> If your hands need to break  
> More than trinkets in your room  
> You can lean on my arm  
> As you break my heart
> 
> I'm what's left of when we  
> Swam under the moon  
> Now the rest of my days are just  
> Waiting for when  
> You come down and tell me  
> I was meant for you, baby  
> Being with you  
> Makes the flame burn good
> 
> If you need to be mean  
> Be mean to me  
> I can take it and put it inside of me  
> If your hands need to break  
> More than trinkets in your room  
> You can lean on my arm  
> As you break my heart
> 
> Just don't leave me alone  
> Wondering where you are  
> I am stronger than you give me  
> Credit for
> 
> If your hands need to break  
> More than trinkets in your room  
> You can lean on my arm  
> As you break my heart


	3. Parting Gift in B Minor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel goes on her diplomatic mission, and Gothel goes home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Next chapter coming soon in compensation. Again, reminder that Gothel is 18 years old in this.

There really is no place like home. Even if it’s just a small room on top of a tavern… yeah. Nothing could beat this. A lazy afternoon perfect for a siesta… Gothel could just worry about her curse later. The boat ride had lasted a week, and Gothel had resorted to intentionally avoiding reflective surfaces to save herself from the dread. She spent the hours thinking up a new plan, but there really wasn’t much to it. After spending time with the Princess, Gothel had found enough resolve to talk to Zhandra, but it wore thin by the day. 

_ I’ll get there when I get there.  _ Gothel scooted her daybed into the sunlight and flopped onto it. 

.

.

.

Trumpets blared down the street. Gothel drowned out the noise with her pillow, but as the procession continued, it became futile. 

“Who the FUCK is so important tha-” Gothel’s voice died in her throat as she whipped around in bed to look out the window. She shrunk back immediately and hid. Those were Coronian guards surrounding that palanquin. Did Rapunzel mention that her first mission would be to Buio? Gothel peaked out again. She couldn’t see into the palanquin at all, but there was no mistake. Rapunzel said nothing of her mission, but Gothel also said nothing of where she came from. They were just protecting themselves, but Gothel still felt somehow annoyed.

She slunk down the wall and sighed. No rest for the weary. Gothel changed out of her lounging clothes and sat herself at her vanity. She looked like she was in her late 20s, but she’d gotten so used to being depressed about it that the sight didn’t even hurt. The best plan was to find the impulsive witch herself. Help from Rapunzel ultimately had little merit unless they were forever attached at the hip. 

Gothel locked her door behind her and floated past the few customers speaking confidentially on the second floor. She descended the steps into the loud, muggy tavern. The minstrel was taking a break, holding her lute under her forearm while she drank from a sloshing cup. The scum of the town mingled with the weary. 

Home sweet home. 

“Strawberry cake,” Gothel ordered. 

“Hah? Really?” Renzo halted wiping down his counter. “Something bad happen to you? Other than you know.” 

“Just get me some. I’ll be sitting over there. Thank you as always.” Gothel walked up to her usual booth, and nonchalantly grabbed the man sitting in it by the collar and threw him out. She might as well relax before dealing with that obsessed bi- witch. 

“Ah-”

Gothel glanced up toward the entrance. 

“You’re back. That’s great.” A tall, pale woman with heavy eye makeup hung her black coat up on the rack. The purple jewel hanging from her hairpiece glinted in the candlelight. 

_ Goddamnit. I’m not even drunk yet.  _ “I hadn’t even opened my mouth to speak, devil.” 

/// 

“SO! You finally fell in love with me!” Zhandra slid herself into the booth and took both of Gothel’s hands in hers. “You look a little off, but you’re not decrepit or dead, so that means you’ve fallen in love!” 

“You- gh- what?” Gothel had too much on her mind to process any more nonsense. “First of all, don’t talk for a while.” Gothel yanked her hands free of Zhandra’s grip. “Listen to me for once.” 

“But I’ve always been listening to you! Always, since I first heard you in the streets of-”  
“Stop joking.”

“...” Zhandra pouted.

“I’m sorry about what I said, but I won’t take it back. When I told you I didn’t love you, I wasn’t lying. But that was because I wasn’t sure what love actually was, much less how to love someone else. If you understood me so well, you would have gotten that, dolt,” Gothel leaned over and flicked Zhandra’s forehead. Even though she wasn’t prepared for it, she’d long since found the words to articulate her frustrations. “Go ahead and run away and put a hex on me, will you? I’ll never forgive you. I hope that master of yours gave you a lesson on when not to damn someone.” 

“I didn’t want to kill you,” Zhandra whined. 

“I find that hilariously hard to believe.”

“That curse is supposed to be pretty gentle. A heart in bloom rots not! That is to say, it’s lifted the moment you fall hopelessly in love.”

“ _ Gentle _ ? You know how vain I am! I’d rather off myself than go through that again! If you knew me as well as you say, you would never have put that curse on me, unless you wanted me  _ dead _ , you stupid, obsessive-”

“Ahh, I missed you talking down on me like that.” 

“Then you ought to have returned my letters! What’s wrong with you?! You make me sick!” 

Zhandra’s eyes sparkled and lips curled up. “But you fell in love. With me. Right? Absence makes the heart grow fonder. That was my aim.” 

Gothel stared. She didn’t know. She didn’t think so. It definitely didn’t feel like it. All she felt right now was frustration, and a bit of confusion. Was that love? 

.

.

.

Renzo set down the plate of strawberry cake and darted his eyes between the women staring oddly at each other. He retreated, leaving the two to stare instead at the cake. 

“Uh… Did he get your order wrong?” 

Gothel lifted her gaze and stared past Zhandra. Two hooded figures had walked in. The smaller one was staring back at Gothel with wide eyes. “No.” 

///

“What the hell are you doing here? It’s not safe.” Gothel immediately darted out of her seat, attempting to turn Rapunzel back the way she came, but the guard got in the way. 

“The people in the palace say this is the best tavern. And I… wanted to see if they had strawberry cake. What are  _ you _ doing here?”

Gothel glared at the guard, silently accusing him of having let the Princess come to such a place to begin with. “Why don’t you just order cake from a bakery like a sane person?”

“It’s a matter of taste, dear Gothel. Now answer. What are you doing here? Did you follow me? I knew I couldn’t leave you like that,” she stepped around the guard to get a look at Gothel’s face. “I knew it. You don’t look so good after all. If you still needed my help, you could’ve just asked me, so-”

“Are you kidding me?” Zhandra cut in, tired of being ignored. 

“-you could have just travelled with me. Why did you follow me without saying a word? You don’t have to do that kind of thing…” 

Gothel bit her lip, unable to come up with a satisfactory lie in place of the Princess’s misunderstanding and the truth. “Pr-... Rapunzel... I live here.” 

Rapunzel gaped. “Oh. Er… like in the area…? 

“Here,” Gothel repeated. 

Rapunzel took a moment to assess her surroundings. Surprisingly, she threw up her arms and beamed. “Lively! Ah. There’s cake here too! I knew it!” She picked up the fork and tasted the cake Gothel had ordered. 

“Hey!” Gothel hadn’t even had a bite for herself yet. 

“Not as good, but close. Mister?” She called out to Renzo across the room. “May I have a slice of this as well?” Rapunzel’s attendant hurried over and placed a disproportionate amount of gold on the counter and bowed an apology. 

Gothel sighed and sat down, this time further into the booth. “So there. I didn’t follow you. Seriously, what are you doing here? Leave.”

“Again, taverns have the best strawberry cake. I was wondering if they just do it in Corona, or if they do it here, too. They do! They use wine.” Rapunzel slid into the space that Gothel had inadvertently made. “Ah, pleased to make your acquaintance. I am Pr… I am Rapunzel.” She reached her hand out over the table to Zhandra, beaming after she finished wiping her mouth. 

“... Are you kidding me?” Zhandra repeated. She left Rapunzel’s hand hanging, and turned to Gothel. “Is this what you’re into? She’s the one who turned you back?”

Gothel crossed her arms. “You’re jumping to conclusions again. It’s not like that.” 

Rapunzel retracted her arm and turned to Gothel. “What are you talking about? It  _ is _ like that. I cured you. Twice.” 

“TWICE?!” Zhandra slammed her hands on the table, looking between the innocently confused Rapunzel and the stoic Gothel. “How do you even do that  _ twice _ ?! In and out of love, and back in again in a WEEK?! And I’ve been trying to get her attention for  _ years _ ?!” 

“Oh,” Rapunzel waved, “If you think I lifted the curse, I did no such thing. I’m at a loss for that one.” She began to explain her powers, but got stopped halfway. 

“Show me your hair.”

“Well it’s kind of tucked into this cape for a reason-”

“Tsk,” Zhandra yanked Rapunzel’s hood down and got a look at the golden locks. “Can I assume this braid is extraordinarily long?” 

Rapunzel shrugged. 

“Okay, Miss Sundrop Flower, Princess of Corona. My master would have passed out with joy to meet you, but you’ve got me instead. So what, you’ve just been giving scummy Gothel here your sacred tears free of charge every time she whines about the way she looks?” 

“And you’re the ex?” 

Gothel swallowed down the ale she was about to spit out. She side-eyed Rapunzel, who had that serious face on. 

Rapunzel held Zhandra’s scrutinizing gaze. “I’m asking, because I really would like to know. Magic isn’t a joke. If you’re saying I’m using  _ mine _ too carelessly, what would you say  _ you’re _ doing? I would expend everything I have if it meant I could save a life, even if that person wasn’t worth saving. From what I hear, you would kill someone the moment they wronged you.” 

Zhandra started. “You’re wrong. I wouldn’t ki-”

“Yeah? So why was she about to shrivel up and die in an alleyway?” 

“Princess, I was not going to shrivel up and die just then. And did you just imply I’m not worth saving?” Gothel knew that better than anyone, but she wasn’t expecting the Princess to agree. 

Rapunzel continued, disregarding Gothel. “Miss Magician? What I’m trying to say is, you either have no idea how lethal that curse is, or you have no idea what kind of person Gothel is.”

“And  _ you _ do?! I’ve been watching Gothel for years! It’s true love she portrays out there on stage! There’s no way she’d be able to sing like that if it weren’t true! And in private, she’s witty, a good listener, and…” Zhandra flushed. “Uhm… very competent!” 

Rapunzel flushed too. “I don’t care! The truth of the matter is, you almost killed someone. Someone you claim to know and love.” Rapunzel stood up with finality, her attendant stirring to attention by the doorway. Before leaving, she addressed Gothel, who was passively contemplating all the comments she’d received so far. “If you don’t get a cure out of her, come back with me to Corona. My ship leaves in three nights.” 

“Princess. You ask me to leave my life and career behind.”

“No, I ask you to save yourself.”

Gothel stared blankly. 

Rapunzel bit her lip. “Indulge me, as I you.” And with that, she was gone, and without cake. 

Zhandra gulped down ale like it was water. 

“You’re drinking too much.” 

“Shut up.”

While Zhandra drowned herself, every now and then shooting a loathsome gaze at Gothel, then a heated one, Gothel lost herself in thought. She had never seen Rapunzel argue. It was almost surprising how efficient she was, but in all honesty, Zhandra set the bar pretty low. The things Rapunzel said were to be expected. After all, the only things that mattered to her were helping others, and the freedom to do so. 

As the tavern got busier and louder, Zhandra became more cause for concern. 

“You need to go home.”

“No way, no. Gotta drink. Drink it aaaaall away.” Zhandra lifted her cup and tilted it, but nothing came out. 

“You’re so fucking helpless.”

Zhandra moaned. 

“And disgusting.” Gothel figured it’d be fine to vent. Zhandra wouldn’t remember it in the morning anyways. “You and me, we’re both filth. I don’t understand why you think I’m someone you can look to for hope, or put energy into loving. Even if I can play a righteous heroine, that’s all I’ll ever be able to do. I put you down, I step on your feelings, and you want me to  _ love _ you? I’m no… no… ray of sunshine. You expect too much of me.” 

Zhandra keeled over and wretched. 

“Ah, fuck.” Gothel threw Zhandra’s arm over her shoulder and braced her weight. “Don’t throw up on me. I  _ will _ drop you on this floor.” Zhandra heaved again, but Gothel continued lugging her to the bathroom. Silently, and with a scowl, she held Zhandra’s hair, gave her water, and wiped her face. 

“This is why…” Zhandra began. 

“Don’t speak. You’re not in your right mind.” 

Zhandra wretched again. 

/// 

Gothel rolled over on the floor. Her joints were screaming with pain, and the sunlight was already pouring through the curtains. With the help of Lorenzo, Gothel had managed to haul Zhandra and her things onto the bed. Zhandra was already up, sipping a hot drink and flipping through the book she always carried. 

“Are you not hungover?”

Zhandra slurped loudly. “Not with your tender care, Gothel.” 

“I shouldn’t have to baby you.” Gothel rose and massaged the knots in her back. 

“And yet you do it anyway.” Zhandra stopped flipping, her attention held on a particular page. 

“So? Found a cure? I don’t know how much longer I can stand this. I feel like a mother, looking like this.” 

Frowning, Zhandra continued to read. “I already told you. A heart in bloom rots not. Look. From what I can tell, you  _ are _ falling in love. It’s been a week and a half since she last gave you tears, right? You should be physically forty around now, but you’re not there yet. So you’re falling in love. Slowly, but it’s happening.” 

Gothel scoffed. “That’s ridiculous.” 

Putting her cup of tea down, Zhandra threw a pillow at Gothel. “Listen, you’re a lot of things.  _ Stupid _ is not one of them. If it’s not me you’re falling in love with (sigh), then get the hell out of here. I’d rather you alive and with someone else than dead at my hands.” 

Staring into her vanity, Gothel memorized every wrinkle disgracing her skin. Some of them were new. Faint smile lines and crow’s feet. “You’re letting me go too easily. What trick do you have laid out for me, witch?” 

“You know me so well,” she mused. Gothel grimaced. “I haven’t any tricks. Just give me a day’s worth of you.” 

“What? Haven’t you gotten years worth of me already? A damned lifetime, really?!” 

“Indulge me, as I you,” Zhandra mocked breathily, pitching her voice up an octave to match the Princess. 

“‘As I you’? You don’t even-” 

“Ah ah ah. Bouquets on top of bouquets. Declarations of love, even despite your horrible personality. Melodies that brought you to fame.”

Gothel’s ears perked up at the last part. She never cared much for bouquets or declarations of love, not really. They served no purpose but to inflate Gothel’s ego. But the melodies Zhandra wrote were irrefutably masterful. They were mellow, haunting; perfect for Gothel’s contralto. She was grateful for those works, at least. “Fine,” Gothel yielded. 

///

As promised, they went through the day at each other’s side. Gothel stayed alert the entire time, wary of whatever trap Zhandra had laid out for her. Another curse? Or maybe a less roundabout ticket to hell? Whatever it was, it never came. When packing Gothel’s belongings, Zhandra surprisingly hadn’t stolen any of her valuables. When they met up with the theatre company, Zhandra acted normally, and everyone had a good time, besides the sob session at the end when Gothel announced she’d be leaving again for an indeterminate amount of time. Zhandra was even holding herself back from being maddening while they helped Lorenzo prepare for the evening. She simply hummed a melody to herself. The same one she’d been repeating throughout the day. Gothel was beginning to catch onto it. 

“That’s beautiful. Did you write it?” Gothel set the last cup to be polished down. 

Zhandra nodded. “I did. And now there’s no one to sing it.” She continued working at a stain on one of the tables. 

“Why don’t you just give it to someone else? Maria has a good range for it.” Gothel didn’t necessarily care that much about having a monopoly over good songs to perform. It was the delivery that mattered in the end. 

“Can’t. Wrote it for you specifically. For when you came back.” The stain remained on the table. 

“Oh.” Gothel came over with a rag to see if she could help get the stain off. “Are there lyrics?” 

“Yeah,” Zhandra made way for Gothel’s attempt. “I f-” Gothel accidentally used too much force rubbing at the stain, and the table tipped over. Gothel moved to catch it, but Zhandra let it fall with a crash. “-recently.” 

“Could you at least  _ try _ to catch it?” 

Zhandra shrugged. “I was talking.” 

Gothel scowled. “So what was it? You wrote the lyrics recently?” 

There was a split second’s delay in Zhandra’s response. “Yeah.” 

“What, are they embarrassing? You’re embarrassing enough, so don’t be prude.” As the sun set, people began to filter into the tavern. Gothel set the table upright, and cast a disappointed glance at the prevailing stain. “Let’s go upstairs.”

.

.

.

“Tell me, Gothel,” Zhandra said as she closed the door behind her. 

_ Oh, this is it, _ Gothel thought.  _ Time to die. _

“How did you come to know each other?” 

“Huh? The Princess and I?”

Zhandra nodded and sat herself against the wall. Sensing no threat for now, Gothel sat next to her. 

“She found me as an old lady in the streets. Took me into the castle, and at first had a doctor look at me. He said nothing was out of the ordinary, of course. She’s naive, that Princess, but she’s smart. She could tell there was more of an issue, though it would be more surprising if she couldn’t manage that. I was trying to signal like crazy, though in hindsight, I don’t think I did much. Very timidly, she took me onto her lap like this,” Gothel guided Zhandra’s head to rest on her lap. “And closed her eyes.” 

“This is nothing like what we do.” Zhandra boasted, despite her averted eyes and flushed cheeks. 

Gothel laughed good-heartedly. Zhandra jolted in Gothel’s lap. “I can’t refute that one. You’re kind of like her, you know. Especially the way you flit your eyes away like that.”

She tried to conceal it, but Zhandra’s quivering lip couldn’t escape Gothel’s eyes. “This definitely isn’t one of those things. You get upset and cry so easily. Honestly, I’d prefer if the Princess were more like that- hey! You wanted to know, right? What’s wrong?” 

Zhandra wiped at her eyes roughly, and she couldn’t keep herself from cracking a contorted smile. “Usually, you’re so conniving, and secretive, and hard to read. You’re an abrasive, judgemental ass, but you’re kind in your own way. That’s the real you, not the one on stage. I love both, but… You talk about Princess Rapunzel so freely. Like you’re eager to, even.” She reached up, and gently held Gothel’s face in her hands, wetting her cheeks with tears. “You’re ruined!” 

Gothel stared down at Zhandra blankly. She opened her mouth, but there was nothing to say. 

“So. She doesn’t get upset easily, you said? Did you force the tears out of her?”

Gothel hesitated, then recoiled. “What?”

Zhandra laughed. “So you did. Good, that’s good. You’re still you, after all.” 

.

.

.

The melody that Zhandra had written floated through Gothel’s dreams. There was everything she ever knew. The street she stole off of as a child; the spot where she stood to sing, with the cup she used to collect money; the company, opening their arms, teaching her how to read, how to act, at the venue where they performed. The fans, the cheers, the food, the drink, the adoration, especially from Zhandra. The brightness of the Chandelier as she bowed; and finally, the sun scorching everything away as it rose to the window of Gothel’s small room. It wasn’t that big of a deal. Gothel was just living as always. Abandon everything and survive… She must have gotten used to doing that, because she felt like she really didn’t mind this time. 

Gothel woke up, Zhandra humming that melody into her hair. She peeled off the limbs entrapping her, and casually checked through her packed belongings. 

“I didn’t steal anything.” 

“Right.” Gothel stepped over to her vanity. Her skin looked better today, somehow. “Absence makes the heart grow fonder, huh…” 

“Hm?”

“It’s nothing. Before you leave, about those lyrics,” 

Zhandra sat up, feigning sleepiness no longer. “Always a transaction with you. Won’t you miss me?” She dressed herself, draped her hairpiece over her head, and tucked her book under her arm. “You’ve got the melody down right? The lyrics will come to you, naturally.” 

“What? You said you wrote them.” 

“Did I?” 

“They cannot be that embarrassing.” 

Zhandra laughed and strode to the door. “I’m leaving. Have a safe trip.”

“Wait,” Gothel twisted in her vanity chair and caught Zhandra by the wrist. “I’m… uh… sorry. For not loving you.” 

Zhandra turned her face slightly, just enough for Gothel to look under the disgusted smile, to the lacy, devious satisfaction. Whatever Zhandra had sought out to do, it was done. “Do put on a good final act, prima donna.” She opened the door, then spoke from the other side. “Even ruined, you always exceed my farthest expectations.” 


End file.
